halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ED
Grammar stuff Hey thanks for fixing some people's grammar problems. Again thanks, --H*bad 19:02, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :Hey, no problem. -ED 23:56, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Mini Pages They are obsulete, and I'm going to eventually start interlinking articles with blahblahblah and delete the current mini pages, so no need to add any. Thanks for the effort though. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 02:54, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :No need to delete. We will keep them, just in case.--H*bad 03:31, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Waste of space if you ask me. If the color of the interlinking wiki thing bothers you, I can fix that (manually...) as well. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 00:06, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::We have a ton of space, so I am not worried about anything.--'H*bad (talk)' 22:11, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Shocking I like your fanfiction. Very intriguing. 'Shock Front'? I like the name. Would you mind if there was a mention of the 'Shock Front' in my fanfic? There is much talk of the Outer Colonies in it, as the supply ship makes routes from Inner-Outer colonies. I think it's a cool name for something never gone into before. Later. CaptainAdamGraves :Sure. The reason it's called "shockfront" is given in FLEETCOM Sector Eight. -ED I would suggest updating the page rather than making articles named Chapter One and Chapter Two. Just makes more sense (as Chapter One could denote any fan fiction). :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 00:08, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Or you could just make it a subpage of your Fanfic.--H*bad 03:08, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :Added "ShockFront" to each title. Frankly, if i put all the text on the one page, it would be huge and take forever to load, not to mention people would easily lose their place when reading. Its better to have the story divided up into several moderate-sized pages, at least in my experience. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 04:49, 3 April 2007 (UTC) I think H*bad's suggestion makes more sense. I put it on the Halo: Shock Front namespace (though I left the redirect). It can now be found at Halo: Shock Front/Chapter 1 :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 22:02, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Templates Just a heads up, before you make templates, please check for existing templates. *Template:CSV Template:Character Infobox *Template:EDShip < Template:Ship :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 00:08, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I remade those templates because mine display the information I want, those do not. --ED(talk)(shockfront) 00:17, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Rather than writing new templates, you could always edit the existing ones so that they include the information you want. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 02:39, 3 April 2007 (UTC) See, now I've combined the extra stuff in CSV (I apologize, but I didn't notice them at first) with Character Infobox. I'll do the same for EDShip and Ship tomorrow when I'm not feeling so lazy. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 02:47, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Spartan 1138 Dude WTF?? It won't let me edit on halopedia anymore.-- 14:55, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :Nothing's wrong with the page? Maybe you were looking at a protected page? --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 02:24, 28 April 2007 (UTC) RP Invite Here you go -Monitor of Installation-07 10:57 PM, May 15th, 2007 thank thank ed for your help, I had a heavy problem Chief frank 001 :Sure thing. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 15:22, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Welcome back. Welcome back to the Halo Fanon Wiki. It's nice to see you again editing. It's always a pleasure to have people coming back on here to edit. :)--'H*bad (talk)' 03:58, 23 June 2007 (UTC) Template: EDCCSV Dear ED, Mind explaining what this template is for so that we can properly categorize it? --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 04:17, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :Its a character template specifically for Elites. --ED 04:19, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Ok, thanks. --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 16:41, 24 December 2007 (UTC)